


Nothing Lost, Something Gained

by GemiiniiCaptord



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemiiniiCaptord/pseuds/GemiiniiCaptord
Summary: Ghirahim muses over the gentle disposition of his new Master, compared to his old. A little drabble I wrote ages ago.





	Nothing Lost, Something Gained

A swell of pride, like the crimson rose in a bouquet of mere daisies, flourished in its majesty, leaving me breathless. I had done what I had sought out to finish months ago, fullfilled my chosen purpose, and reawakened my master, he who's name was feared throughout the Dark realm; Demise. A hand found my chest, anticipation fluttering there, and I bowed before him, bending at the waist, my lips curling into a pleased smile.  
"Welcome back to us, Master."   
Oh how I'd toiled and waited for this. Through sweat, blood and pain, I had brought him back.  The demon king, in all of his former glory, had been revived. I'd been such a loyal sword, and I'd managed to complete my task. Now, for the moment I'd been waiting for...  
I was frozen. Suspended in air as if I were weightless. And yet, a churning began in my gut, as I stared at him. Demise owned me... and thus I was a tool, a thing, an it. With only a wave of his arm, I was held aloft. My head hung, and I waited. Trembling for a punchline, a release, a word of gratitude, I stayed, malable in the outstretched palm of his hand.  
And he grasped the hilt from my chest as it protruded, yanking my life energy from my core roughly, with abandon, with carelessness..  
This. This was what I had achieved.   
My throat crackled raw with triumph, with laughter, the only solace I owned, the only control I possessed, as agony danced with me until the tips of my paralyzed fingers grew numb, and I withered into dust, into essence, into my vessel, into a vast, deep, empty nothingness.  
  
I was nothing.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Fingers touched the diamond that lay in the center of my chest with trepidation, softly reminiscing on the shattered core he'd seen there months ago. How broken I'd been, after just barely escaping the clutches of the Demon King. His blue eyes met my own, as bright as the stars at night, blond eyelashes fluttering. How gentle the eyes of a warrior always seemed...   
After all this time, we were still mysteries to one another, as polar as the Laneyru Desert to Faron Woods, fire and ice, sweat and tears. Yet, my new master and I shared a bond stronger than by steel and blood, and harsh demonic whispers in the darkness... Instead, forged of desperation, trust, lust and love.  
The hero trembled at the pulsation of magic energy beneath his fingertips, entranced. Link touched me as if handling porcelain, holding his breath as if a mere sigh would send cracks through my smooth exterior, even as my hand grasped his own on my torso, urging him to press harder, sending shivers through the hylian's nervous system. His features still held the remnants of boyhood, a softness in his cheekbones, a plumpness in his lips, but his eyes were deep and full of age, still a soldier, a hero by destiny despite being so young. When he drew my blade, his calloused hands gripped the hilt with determination, his face set in stone. It was that strength that had given me reason to choose him... and his steadfast heart that convinced me to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry for the lack of updates on The Prince- I haven't forgotten about it, I swear. Life and last semester were cruel, but hopefully I'll get back into the swing of writing soon. Thanks for your patience. :)


End file.
